1. Field
The following description relates to a device for detecting a position of an object.
2. Description of Related Art
Various input methods have been developed in line with the development of electronic devices. For example, one input method relates to recognizing a gesture performed by a user. A conventional gesture recognizing method may use an image sensor, an ultrasonic sensor, and an acceleration sensor. However, the conventional gesture recognizing device is not compact in size or energy efficient.
The gesture recognizing method using the image sensor may require an operation to process an image or measure an amount of time for emitted light to return after reflection. Using the ultrasonic sensor may be restricted in various application fields due to a size and an environment in which the ultrasonic sensor is used. Further, using the acceleration sensor may not be suitable for non-contact gesture recognizing technology. Accordingly, there is a desire for a device for recognizing a gesture or an action that may be small in size and operate with low power.